Burning Memory
by mrsgaarayaoilover1995
Summary: Dark X Daisuke, what would happen when a mysterious hansome Dark Mousy shows up at Daisuke's school and wants to be his friend? What are these feelings that Daisuke gets whenever Dark is around? And will he let his past take over his future? First story.
1. Burning Memory

Sorry if my story sucks, I'm not very good at writing stories.

This is my first one so don't hate me. ^^

I'm not sure if I'm going to add Lemon yet. Oh, well.

A Dark/Daisuke match maker. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER! I don't own or work for D N angel. If i did then daisuke and Dark along with Satoshi and Krad would be doing it non stop. (evil laugh) MUHAHAHAHAHA! On with the story. ^-^

**Burning Memory**

**Chapter 1**

**Him…**

* * *

**Splash!**

That was the third muddy puddle of water I've stepped in. My pant leg was getting soaked but I didn't care. I was running late for Mrs. Shikuzo's math class again, and I was sure that if I was late again she would send me to detention.

I was running up the school's front steps when the school bell rang. '_Oh, no! I'm late! Mrs. Shikuzo is ganna kill me!' _I ran down the hallway with my school bag at my hip, bouncing to the rhythm of my foot falls on the tiled floor.

When I got to class I burst in panting from the long run from my house to school. '_Damn alarm clock!' _Mrs. Shikuzo stood in the front of the class room next to a student I didn't recognize. She stopped talking in the middle of sentence and glared at me with her hazel snake-like eyes. "Mr. Niwa, I would like it if you joined my class on time when you arrive. Take your seat and join the class. I was just introducing our new student."

I walked over to my seat with a light blush on my face. '_Well, at least I don't have a detention.'_

"Alright class," turning to the new student she continued with the introduction. "This is Mr. Dark Mousy. He'll be joining us at the academy for the rest of the year. Mousy, take a seat next to Daisuke Niwa, please."

Turning to start writing on the board Mrs. Shikuzo started her lecture for the day. Mousy was left walking straight towards me. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He had amethyst eyes that seemed to glow. His hair was jet black with a purplish tint to it. He was tall and lean, and made every step seem like a stride. Even in the school uniform he looked, dare I say it, Sexy!

_'What am I thinking? Why would I think another guy was sexy? I'm a guy, I should like girls. I'm not gay…am I?' _

I tried to look away from his majestic eyes, but I found it difficult to even blink. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as he came closer with every step he took.

When he finally reached his seat I was completely red from head to toe. He sat down and took out a new math book and a pencil.

"Mr. Niwa!" Mrs. Shikuzo yelled from the front of the class, making me jump. "Could you please answer the question on the board?"

I stood up and answered the algebraic question, looking at the board and not at her face. Hoping nobody noticed the bright blush on my face I sat back down in my seat when I was done talking.

"Thank you Mr. Niwa. Maybe next time you'll pay more attention to the class." I sank deep into my seat and buried my red face in my math book.

When a loud ringing from the bell signaled the end of class I gathered my books up as fast as I could and ran out of the classroom.

Reaching my locker I let out a sign of relief and exchanged my book for my next class. I slammed my locker door closed and turned to get to class but ended up on my butt after running into someone.

"Sorry," while rubbing my lower back I looked up to see who I ran into. It was **Him.**

He looked down at me with a smile on his lips that looked like it could belonged to an angel.

"That's alright. It was my fault anyway," he extended his hand to help me up. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

I looked up at him, heat rising to my checks again. I looked down quickly so he wouldn't notice, while he continued to talk. "Um…actually I'm lost. Can you tell me where I can find my next class, Its block D."

'_Block D?' _That made me look up at him with my mouth open. Closing it as fast as I could I stammered my answer. "Well…um- actually, that's where I was just heading."

"Great! Then you'll show me the way?"

"S-sure."

"Then get up off the floor and lets go," he exclaimed, his smile getting bigger.

I grabbed his still extended hand, it felt firm and strong. I stood up and grabbed my books up off the ground. I started for class again with the tall, black haired boy following close behind me. I made sure I was in front, not only because I was leading the way, but because I had a deep blush on my face that I didn't want him to see.

He started to talk, "So, Daisuke is it? I can call you Daisuke right?"

I tried not to shudder when he said my name, rolling off of his tongue with every syllable. "Y-yeah, that's okay."

"So, I was wondering if you have anything planed to do after school. Maybe we could hang out sometime."

_'Wait a minute, he wants to hang out with me? Me? I was just a short red-headed boy with only one friend since the 1st grade. Why would he want to hang out with me?' _I thought, making me walk a little faster. "Um…sure. Sounds like fun."

"Great, then meet me at the fountain in the town square at 7:00" he beamed.

Just then we walked into Mr. Ejibo's History class. He was sitting at his desk as usual. He was a very fat man who had memory problems due to an accident a few years back. Now everyone has to sit in alphabetical order, otherwise he would forget their name.

He called Dark up to the front of the class as soon as class started and had him introduce himself to the class. As soon as he was done with that he had Dark sit next to me. '_Stupid alphabetical assigned seats! Now I have to sit next to Dark!'_

This is ganna be a LONG day.

Again, for the second time today I was the first to leave the room. Quickly walking through the halls to my locker. '_I wish I didn't have to stop at my locker every time I have to go to another classroom.'_ Just as I thought I was safe and was about to leave, he showed up again.

"Hey again," He waved to me with a smile on his face that could melt chocolate. '_Why am I thinking like this!'_

"H-hey, yourself," I stammered, trying to hide my constant blushes I got whenever he was around.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm lost again, and since you helped me out the last time I thought you could help me again"

"Um… sure. What's your next class?"

"It says block B," he said, pointing to a piece of paper he held in his hand.

Just then my oldest and best friend walked by. I grabbed his arm and said "Hey Satoshi, you have block B next, right?"

"Um, yeah," the blue-haired boy with glasses just stared at me, wondering what I was thinking.

"Could you show Dark where his next class is? For me?" I asked him, more like pleading than asking.

"Uh, sure. Follow me," he said to a Dark. Then he whispered in my ear so Dark couldn't hear, "you owe me."

"Fine, just leave already," I hissed back.

I watched them as they walked to class, seeing that Satoshi was mad. I didn't care, as long as HE was gone. Even now I still had a light blush. They turned the corner, leaving my sight. For some reason Dark looked disappointed that I wasn't the one to lead him to his class. _No, I'm just over thinking it. He wasn't disappointed, much less because of me. _

For some reason I felt let down now. Maybe I should have escorted him to his class? I turned around to head for class. '_So what if he was gone? It's not like he's leaving for good. You'll see him again at the fountain tonight.'_

I reached my art class and took my seat. '_I don't know what this feeling is in my chest. Some might say it was love. But not me, I lost that feeling long ago, thanks to…HER. I'll never love again.' _I blinked back the tears that were about to come and went to work on my sketches.

I always found it relaxing whenever I was drawing. Hoping it'll keep my mind off of Dark…and her.

* * *

thanks for reading, if you like it please review. otherwise i might not write anymore because it a waste to write a story when nobody reads them. thanks ^-^

**Re-edited 1/3/2013 by Mrsgaarayaoilover1995**


	2. The Fountain

Well, this is another chapter! So to speak… not a lot of people read this story, but that is to be expected seeing how I only typed one chapter. *sigh* oh well, their loss.

I'm going to dedicate this Chapter out to Anitoon3 because she is the only one who actually gave me a review, so thank you.

As usual, DISCLAIMER! I do not own or work for D N Angel, if I did then I wouldn't be on this website making up a stupid story.

**Burning Memory**

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Fountain**

* * *

My clothes were thrown all around my room, yet I still couldn't find anything to wear. I was supposed to meet Dark by the fountain at 7:00 and it was 6:00 right now.

'_What can I wear? What can I wear?! I can't decide what to wear. God! I must sound like a girl about to go on a date. But it's not a date…right?' _I asked myself, lifting my head out of the closet doorway. _'I mean, we're just friend, hanging out by a fountain.'_ But that made me hesitate because the fountain's name was 'Izumi Ai' which meant 'Fountain of Love.'

'_Impossible, it was just a coincidence. It means nothing. It just so happens that the fountain that we're hanging out at is known as the famous love fountain. This doesn't mean anything!' _But what surprised me the most was the fact that I wanted it to mean something.

'_What am I saying? Get a hold of yourself Daisuke! You can't let yourself get hurt...not again.'_ I shuddered from the horrible memory, '_Never again.' _

Forty-five minutes later I finally decided to go with the khaki pants that were a little baggy, with a plain, dark blue T-Shirt. I was standing outside by the fountain with lots of people I didn't know.

I didn't wait for long when Dark showed up in blue jeans and a black V-neck T-Shirt. Even when he was dressed casually he still looked hot. Dark walked up to me and lifted his hand lazily in an attempt for a wave, "Hey, I didn't think you would actually show up."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, to be honest. I didn't think you wanted to hang out with me."

"Why would you think that?"

"You struck me as a 'busy' kind of guy."

"No, actually I'm usually so board because I have nothing to do. My parents are always out doing things and I get my homework done fast."

"Oh, well then... You ready to go?"

I tilted my head in question, "Go where?"

"You see, there is this place that I found that has this great view of the city. It's even better at night when the sun goes down and the street lights turn on." Dark looked at me with that perfect half smirk, half smile on his face.

I nodded my head absentmindedly and he grabbed my hand and pulled my away from the fountain. I blushed and looked at my hand that was being pulled by Dark. _He's… holding my hand._

We arrived at the top of a hill in only a few minutes. As soon as we arrived he let go of my hand and stepped forward, looking towards the setting sun. I looked at my hand that was just moments before touching Darks'. But I knew that it meant nothing to him. He was probably straight, especially with all those girls that follow him around.

Dark turned around and looked at me from where he stood. "Isn't this place great?" Dark stretched out his arms to indicate that he was talking about the hill top. I looked around and saw trees surrounding us around our backs and buildings to the front glowing from the bottom of the hill. I looked back up at Darks face and saw that he had been looking at me the whole time.

"Um… It's great," I looked towards the building below. "I can see my house from here."

"Cool, which one is it?" I could feel Dark's breath in my ear as he leaned over my shoulder. My body went rigid with the close presence. I looked at Dark out of the corner of my eye and looked back down at the town. I lifted my hand weakly till I was pointing to my house.

"I-it's that one," I shuddered out, "the white house with the light brown trimmings."

"You mean that one?" Dark said, pointing to my house. I nodded and he looked at the house from where we stood. "It's huge."

"Not really," I whispered.

"Are you kidding?" Dark asked. He looked back to me, "Your house is gigantic!"

I didn't like to have the attention on me so I tried to change the subject. "So… Dark, how do you like the school so far?"

"It's great, I've meet a lot of nice people." That seemed to have done the trick. _At least the attention is not on me anymore,_ I thought with relief. "It's about to start!" Dark yelled.

"What's about to start?" I asked him, but he didn't listen to me, he only grabbed my hand again and pulled me to the very top of the hill. He took a seat and daggled his legs over the edge. I looked down at him and he gestured with his other hand to sit next to him. I took a seat and looked at our hands that were still together.

Dark looked over to the setting sun and watched it disappear behind the trees and leaving only darkness behind. When it was completely gone he looked back to me and smirked. "Wasn't that great?" Dark smirk made me blush and I could only manage a small nod. "Want to go somewhere to eat?"

"Um, sure," I looked down and my dangling feet. Dark got up while still holding my hand and pulled me up too. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about going to the Red Dragon for some dangos. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I love dangos." I smiled at Dark. When someone mentions dangos I can't help but smile.

"Really? Me too," Dark said. Then he turned around and pulled me along to said restaurant. When we arrived to the Red Dragon there was a lot of people there so we got our dangos to go. We started walking out of the restaurant when Dark asked me if he could walk me home.

"Oh… sure, that would be great." I said with my dangos on a stick in my hand.

We walked towards my house while eating the dangos on the way. When we arrived to my house Dark stared at it with big eyes. "Wow, and I thought it was big on the hill, now it's just unbelievable."

I looked down and just noticed that we were holding hands the whole time. I let go of his hand and he looked away. _How could I have missed that? I must have been too into the dangos to notice. He looked a little hurt when I had let go of his hand. Impossible! I'm just imagining things again. He probably didn't even care… did he? _I looked down at the now empty stick in my hand.

We walked up the long driveway and stood next to each other at the top of the steps. I was a little embarrassed by the silence and the awkward moment that I looked down at me shoes. "Um... I had a great time."

"Yeah, we should hang out more." Dark said weakly. I looked up at him and he smirked down at me. I was about to ask him what was so funny when he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. At first I was surprised and then I was shocked, but I didn't even get to think about it too much before he pulled away. "You had a little dango left on your lips," was all he said before he turned and walked down the driveway.

I just stood there and watched him until he walked out of sight. I touched my lips with my fingers, _He kissed me. Maybe he really does… No! Stop thinking like that! You promised yourself that you would never fall in love again!_

I turned around and walked into the quiet house. _At least one good thing happened today. Mom and dad are still gone at their meeting so they didn't see. _I walked up the spiraling staircase and went to my room. I slumped onto my bed and closed my eyes, escaping this world into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Re-edited 1/3/2013 by Mrsgaarayaoilover1995**


	3. Living Nightmare

**Burning Memory **

**Chapter 3**

**Living Nightmare**

* * *

_**Darkness, so very dark. Why is it so dark**__? I looked around but all I could make out was the darkness and shapeless blobs. I heard a sharp gasp come from behind me, making me jump from the sudden noise. I turned my head to see where the sound came from. There, right behind me was__** her. **__The girl I loved more than anything in the world. My heart and soul, my shining star, Risa._

_She was the only thing I could make out of the darkness that folded around us. Her long, brown hair was down and strands were out of place. Her shirt was torn at the sleeve and her uniform's skirt was torn all around the ends. I reached out to touch her but my hands wouldn't budge. I looked down and frowned. __**Why are my hands tied? **_

_I looked back towards Risa and noticed she was crying. "Don't cry, Risa. I don't know what is going on but we'll get out of this."_

_Laughter erupted out of the darkness to my left. I turned my head and a shadowy figure stepped forward, letting his features come into view. He was tall, and heavily built. His blond hair was brushed back into a low, short pony-tail. His eyes were covered by sunglasses and his lips were pulled back in a chestier like grin. But all that didn't matter, because in his right hand was a gun, pointed straight at me. _

"_Do you really think you can leave? Just like that?" The man laughed once more, "No, you're not going anywhere. You're staying here until I get my ransom." The stranger made a 'click' noise with the gun and pulled it back down to his pocket, slipping it into a holster at his hip. _

"_Is that all this is about? A ransom?" I asked, my voice getting higher, and angrier with every word._

"_Yes, don't you get it kid? Of course you don't," The man spit onto the ground to make a point at his disgust. "You grew up with money. Anything you wanted, you got. Money is everything, kid. And that's why you're here, I want money and your parents are going to give it to me for their precious son."_

"_What about Risa? Why is she here then?" _

"_Her, I don't give two shits about her. She is only here because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time," His grin widened to the point that I wondered if his face would split, "she was with __**you**__."_

_Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I was with Risa, walking home from school when a white van came out of nowhere and three men jumped out. Two ran towards me and Risa, each grabbing us and placed a cloth in front of our noses. They pulled us to the van where the third man held the door open. It happened so quickly that I didn't even have time to register what was going on. I freaked and started breathing really fast; my heart was pumping so hard I could hear it in my ears. They closed the van doors with us in the back. There was a loud rumbling noise as the car start down the pothole-filled street. I went to pull the arms away from me, or at least get the rag away from my mouth but the darkness swept over me, dragging me to the depths, past conciseness._

_I looked back to Risa, who was still crying. The sobs muffled by a rag that was stuffed in her mouth. _

"_Poor girl," I turned back towards the strange man who insisted on speaking again. "She woke up an hour ago, must not have had enough chloroform in her system. Started screaming like hell, we of course slipped in another small dose of chloroform to put her back to sleep. Gagging her was the only way to keep her silent while letting her stay awake." _

"_Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." I yelled in an attempt to keep Risa safe. __**If anyone was going to make it out of here alive it should be her. **_

_The man laughed even louder than before, "No," He choked out in between laughs. "She knows too much, if I let her go now she might blab before I get my money. She is staying right here. Besides, don't you think it would be more fun to include her in the game?"_

_**Game? He thought this was a GAME?!**__ I struggled with the rope that bonded my hands together, but it was pointless. __**I'm going to need a knife to get this off. **__I looked around but there was nothing, absolutely nothing besides the floors and walls. __**Wait? Where's the door?**_

_There was a loud crackling noise that seemed to have come from the blonde. He looked down at his pocket and reaches for a black rectangular box in his coat. He turned around and talked in a hushed voice into the cell phone so that I had to strain to hear what he was saying, "Are you sure? ... Well, where are they? ... What do you mean you don't know? ... Well, find out." The man slipped the cellular device back into his coat pocket and turned back to face us, "Looks like your parents ditched you," The man gave a snorted chuckle. "They don't even care that we have their son. Guess you're not worth the money." The man walked closer now, pulling out his gun. "I guess I'll just have to show them that we're not playing around." The gun made a clicking noise as it was cocked. The blonde aimed the barrel at Risa's head. _

"_NO!" I yelled and struggled to get to Risa, to stop the man. But all of my attempt failed and only ended up making me land on my face resulting with another laugh from the man. "Don't do it! Kill me instead, let her go, do whatever, just don't kill her!"_

"_Now, why would I do that? If I kill you, I'll never get that money. But if I do nothing, your parents will think I'm playing; that I'm weak and wouldn't think of killing their son. But, if I kill your girlfriend here, it will show your parents that I mean business, and I'll get my money." The stranger threw his head back and laughed at what he said. When his laughter had finally died down he looked back towards Risa who was crying so hard that her checks where completely wet and sobs could still be heard through the rag. "Say good-bye, little one."_

"_No!" But my shout was drowned out by gunfire. Blood splattered all around the floor and walls. There was a dull 'thud' as Risa's life-less body hit the ground, a hole in her precious forehead. The man laughed again, seeming to enjoy his masterpiece. I stared at her body, willing her to get up, to be okay. But nothing happened for a long time. My voice was lost, I opened and closed my mouth but nothing would come out. I was finally able to speak after a few moments, though only in a slight whisper, "Risa? … Risa? … Get up Risa… Your okay, you just have to get up. Move, do something, anything. RISA!"_

_The man laughed at me, making my blood boil at the sound that he kept making. __**Laugh, laugh laugh, that's all he ever does, laugh. If I hear that laugh one more time I'll make sure he dies, a slow painful death. **_

"_You're pathetic, did you really think I was playing. She's DEAD! D-E-A-D! Dead, and she's not coming-" There was a loud 'bang' as a second gunshot was made. This time though, it was the blonde man who fell to the ground. I looked behind me. My parents ran up to me and hugged me, squeezing me, murmuring sweet nothings. I couldn't hear them though because my focus was on the man standing behind them. He was tall, lean, with broad shoulders. His arms were at his side. In his right hand he held a silver gun. His hair was blacker than night, eyes a deep violet. Though he never said it, I knew who he was. __**The famous 'One-shot Vincent,**__' they say that he can shoot a man in the forehead from over 1000 feet. _

_The man nodded his head good-bye before I could even thank him. Leaving me in my sobbing parent's arms. I turned back to them, trying to listen to their words but catching nothing. Only an "I love you" here and a "we were worried" there. All I could think about was one thing, __**Risa is dead. She's really dead. And all I could do was watch her. **_

I woke with a start as my alarm clock blasted, blinking red digits exclaiming that it was 6:00 in the morning and time to get ready for school. I was covered in sweat from the nightmare, _my living nightmare. _

* * *

**Re-edited 1/3/2013 by Mrsgaarayaoilover1995**


	4. Confrontation

**Burning Memory**

**Chapter 4**

**Confrontation **

* * *

I grabbed my clothes for the day and marched into the bathroom for a shower. I quickly changed into my uniform and grabbed a fast breakfast before heading out for school with my bag at my hip. Mother and father were already gone for work and school would start in only 15 minutes, making me run so I wouldn't be late again for Mrs. Shizuko's class.

The bell rang as soon as I got into my seat, making everyone stop talking and pull out their books. Dark was in his seat, not even looking at me, but concentrating on the front board as Mrs. Shizuko wrote down mathematical equations.

_Was he ignoring me?_ I tried to focus on my work but my thought kept straying to the purple-haired teen. _Why was he ignoring me? Is it because he doesn't even like me? No, that can't be it. Why else would he kiss me? Unless… he was put up to it. No! Stop thinking like that Daisuke, besides, why would you care?_

But I **did** care, I cared a lot.

The bell rang, jumping me out of my thoughts. I grabbed all of my books and walked to my locker, switching materials for my next class.

_Dark was in my next class…_

I arrived to Mr. Ejibu's class and looked around. Most of the students were standing and talking with their friends or neighbors. _Except for one._ There he was, sitting in the seat next to mine. He was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Notes?

I walked closer and sat down in my seat, taking a quick peek at Dark's paper. He was still scribbling something down but it wasn't a note, that's for sure. They seemed to be doodles scattered all over the page. Some were of wings, shaded in to look dark, while the others looked like small bunny-like creatures with big eyes.

Mr. Ejibu walked into class late and started another one of his famous stories about his uncle becoming rich off old bonds he found in his attic and never seeing him again. The story went on for 20 minute, giving me enough time to think. I knew I needed to talk to Dark about yesterday, whether I wanted to or not.

During the last five minutes of class I quickly tore out a piece of paper from my note book and scribbled down, 'Meet me by the Sakura tree at lunch,' and slipped it to Dark as the ending bell rang. I quickly ran out of the classroom and headed for my locker to get my books for my next class. Both Dark and I had second lunch so it would be awhile before we could talk.

Class droned on and on, making lunch come by at a very slow rate. I bolted out of the classroom as soon as the second lunch bell rang loud. I stashed all of my books into my locker and slowly walked into the food court, my homemade bento in my hands.

Now that I think about it, this wasn't such a great idea. What was I supposed to say anyway? _"Sorry I freaked out?" _How about, _"Why did you kiss me?" _for starters? I can't do that, that's like asking _"Hey why are you fat?"_ to a pregnant lady. It's an unwritten rule that you can't just point out the obvious, no matter how curious or strange it was.

_But it wasn't strange, it was wonderful_. I shook that thought out of my head. _Get a hold of yourself Daisuke! I know it hurts, but you can't let that happen again, for your sake and his. _

_But, what is the chance that will happen again? _

_Very slim to none. But I was always a one in a million, whether good or bad. _

I finally reached the Sakura tree before noticing that Dark wasn't there. _Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me. _

_Don't be silly, he probably isn't here yet. _

I took a seat at the base of the tree and opened my bento. Mother hired a chef to cook all of our meals. The chef would always make my food with funky patterns and designs. The chef knew my pain. I always talked to her about everything.

_Maybe she'll know what to do about this whole Dark thing. If anyone would know it would be her. _

I smiled at the white rice balls with faces on them. She would always make four of them; three smiling while the last one had a pained, animated face that looked like it was screaming in pain when you bit into it. It would always make me laugh. Today was no different. I grabbed the screaming rice ball in my hand and took a bite out of the top, raspberry jelly oozed out, making me laugh at how it looked like the rice person was missing a chunk of its head.

I heard a slight chuckle come from behind me as I was laughing. I looked over my shoulder and was surprised to see Dark leaning against the tree with a school lunch in his hand. My laughter stopped along with my breath. My heart skipped a beat as I stared into Dark's amethyst eyes. Those eyes could stop a raging bull just by glaring at it.

I was finally able to breathe when Dark looked away and took a seat next to me at the base of the tree. I looked down at my lunch, not really seeing it. Dark was silent as he sat next to me. It was awhile before I gathered my bearings and finally muttered a hushed, "Hello."

"Hey," he answered back just as low. I was thinking about what I was going to say next but he beat me to it. "Sorry about yesterday and how the day ended. I was just a little scared."

"Scared?" I asked, completely shocked. "Why would you be scared?"

"Because you didn't seem interested…" Dark said, looking down at his school lunch with a sad expression.

"What?"

Dark looked at me with a sad look in his eyes, "You didn't seem interested… in me." Dark looked down again, trying to avoid looking me in the eyes.

I was shocked, to say the least. _He was afraid… that I wouldn't be interested… in __**him?**_ "But I am interested," I answered back.

"But not in the way I am," Dark said harshly, looking at me again. This time he stared me in the eye, not looking away from me. "I like you… a lot. But not in the way you like me. I love you, since the first time I laid my eyes on you I've been attracted to you. I know it's only been a short time of knowing each other but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't risk being **just** a friend to you. That's why I kissed you, because I wanted to get a chance, even if it was only just one."

I stared at Dark for a long time, _He liked- no, __**loved **__me. And I loved him. So what was stopping us?_

_**Me…**_

Dark took my silence the wrong way and started to get up. "I understand, I figured you were going to hate me for it-" Dark was cut off as I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down, locking our lips together.

Because we were behind the Sakura tree none of the students could see us kissing. Dark's eyes were wide in shock as I pulled away from him, still leaning close as our labored breaths lingered in the air.

Dark was the first to get his breath back, "But I thought you were straight?"

"I was," I said with a smirk on my face. "Guess you're too hot for your own good."

"So you…?"

"Yes," I said with pride. "I love you too."

* * *

**Re-edited 1/3/2013 by Mrsgaarayaoilover1995**


	5. Family Talk

**Burning Memory**

**Chapter 5**

**Family Talk**

* * *

Daisuke and Dark claimed the Sakura tree as their own and promised to meet there every day for lunch. They would always talk about their day, crack a few jokes and just have fun. They had been dating for a week and still they hadn't came out and told anyone, especially not their parents.

It was a Friday and they had met up at the Sakura tree as usual. Daisuke had his homemade bento box and Dark had a school lunch. "Hey," Dark greeted in his normal way. They sat down at the base of the tree and started eating.

"Hey," Daisuke answered back. He took a bite of his chicken teriyaki and swallowed. "I was just wondering…"

"Yeah," Dark asked, looking at the younger with his amethyst eyes.

"It's just… my parents are going to be off on another meeting in Scotland this weekend and I asked them if it was alright to have a friend over while they were away. They said it was alright as long as it wasn't a girl. So…" Daisuke trailed off in thought, letting the sentence hang in the air.

Dark smiled, he loved it when Daisuke acted shy, it made him look cuter than usual. "Sure, I'd love to spend the weekend at your house." Dark leaned closer and whispered into Daisuke's ear, even though he knew nobody could hear them, "I'd love to spend the weekend _with you."_

Daisuke shivered as a wave of pleasure crawled down his spin. "W-what about your parents? Don't you need to ask them before you just make plans like that?"

"Nah," Dark waved his hand as if to brush off the question. "They really don't care about what I do, as long as I'm not getting into any trouble."

"Oh," Daisuke said, shocked about the answer he was given. Sure, his parents didn't pay much attention to him, but that was because they were always working. But Dark's parents weren't paying attention to him when they had a choice.

"Don't worry about it," Dark said casually, biting into his lunch, not really sure what it was supposed to be. "I'm used to it. It's always been like this. Dad works late nights and sleeps all day."

"What about your mom?" Daisuke knew he wasn't supposed to ask but his curiosity got the better of him.

Dark stopped eating and looked down at his shoes. "She died."

"Dark, I am so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright," Dark said, cutting off Daisuke's apology. "She died a long time ago."

"Still, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's alright, you didn't know," Dark said, smiling at Daisuke. The rest of their lunch went by silently between them as the finished their meals and headed for their next class.

The rest of the week went the same way, with both boys eager for the weekend to start. They talked under the tree and smiled at each other during classes and in the hallways. If asked, both of them would have said that the week was going by way too slow and needed to hurry.

But, like all things, the week finally came to an end and showed Dark standing at Daisuke's door with an overnight bag. Hesitantly Dark knocked on the huge door and waited for an answer which came in the form of an elderly man in a suit. The man looked Dark over before speaking in a droned out voice, "Mr. Dark, I presume?"

"Yes Sir," Dark answered back politely, not wanting to get on anyone's bad side before he could even set foot in the house.

"Right this way." The man gestured with his hand for the teen to enter. Dark looked around the big mansion with a look of awe as he followed the man into another room that seemed to be the living room. Dark was taken out of his revered when he heard the voice of the older man speaking again. "You can sit here and wait as I fetch young master Daisuke."

The man then took his leave to do as he said he would, leaving Dark to his own thoughts. The teen took a seat on the elegant couch and took another look around. There were two expensive looking couches facing each other with a fancy coffee table set in between them. To the right of them was a clean looking fireplace with a portrait hanging above it of a scenery from someplace exotic. The fire was cackling and let off a soft wave of heat, making the soft reds, oranges and browns all seem to radiate a glow of warmth.

"I hope it's not too much," came a voice from the doorway to the left of the couches. Dark looked over towards the source and smiled when he spotted Daisuke standing there looking cute with a slight blush coating his cheeks.

Dark stood up and walked over towards the shorter teen, "No, it's really nice is all. I like it."

"Thanks," Daisuke smiled as Dark stopped in front of him. "So, um," Daisuke looked uncomfortable, not know what to expect seeing as he never invited anyone to his house before, not even Satoshi. "Why don't I show you to the guest room so you can put your bag away?"

"Sounds good to me," Dark smiled, hiding his disappointment that he would have to sleep in a different room than Daisuke.

Said teen turned around and started walking through the foyer that Dark had entered through and reached a large set of stairs that lead up to a second and third floor. They walked in silence towards the second floor and started down a long hallway before stopping at the third door on the left. Daisuke opened the door that revealed a light blue bedroom. Dark looked around the semi-large room and noticed that there was a full sized bed with navy blue blankets on top and a nightstand with a clock on the right side of the bed. There was a small dresser with a mirror on the opposite side of the room from the bed and a window that overlooked the front yard.

"I hope you like it. I even picked the room right next to mine," Daisuke said in a hopeful manner.

"It's nice, big, comfortable," Dark listed all the adjectives he could that described the room he was in to make Daisuke know that the room was alright. Dark set his backpack down on the bed and turned to smile at the other teen.

"I didn't know what color you like so I hope that blue is okay," Daisuke continued in an embarrassed manner.

Dark smiled and stepped closer towards Daisuke to kiss him on the lips. It was short and chaste but it seemed to have done its job as Dark looked at Daisuke's now calmer expression. "It's perfect. The room is perfect, your house is perfect, you're perfect," Dark smiled again as a new blush made its way on to Daisuke's face again, making a mental note to make the blush permanent.

"T-thank you," Daisuke stammered out. "You're not so bad yourself," Daisuke smiled.

"Jee, Thanks," Dark faked a hurt looked and smiled also.

"Daisuke!" A female voice yelled from the stairwell. "Daisuke! Dinner is almost ready! When is your friend going to get here?!"

Daisuke blushed again as he had almost forgot that he wasn't in the house alone. Turning around Daisuke yelled back, "Coming! And he just arrived; we'll be there in a minute!"

"Who was that?" Dark asked as he closed the door behind them and started walking with Daisuke down the hall towards the stairs.

"Oh, that's Lynne, our chef," Daisuke smiled. "She's really great, and I already told her about us so you won't have to worry about her telling anyone if anything happens."

"Happens?" Dark asked, a little curious about what that would mean.

"I-I just mean," Daisuke stammered, another blush growing in the spot where the last one had just faded, "that if she spots us kissing or letting anything slip about our relationship around her she won't go around telling everyone. That's all."

"Oh, okay."

The boys silently walked down the stairs and towards the dining hall. Dark let out a whistle that echoed throughout the giant room. "Nice, this place just seems to get bigger and bigger," Dark joked, smiling towards Daisuke.

"Yeah, my parents love having a big house, even though they're barely ever home. It gets kind of lonely sometimes." Daisuke frowned a little before smiling back towards Dark, "but that's okay, I don't mind anymore. Lynne was always here with me and now you are too."

Dark's heart melted at the huge, warm smile Daisuke had flashed at him. Dark nodded his head in agreement, dully noting that he would have agreed that the sky was purple and the grass was blue just by looking at that smile. "Of course, Daisuke, I'll always be here for you."

Daisuke's smile grew brighter as he stood on his tippy toes and kissed Dark on the cheek. Dark smiled and bent down and kissed Daisuke on the lips. Dark wanted to take it a little further by slipping his tongue in but was stopped before he could by a 'awe' that had came from the other side of the room.

"Awe, you guys are so cute together!"

Dark pulled back up and noticed that Daisuke's face was now entirely red. Dark smirked at the color before schooling his features and looking towards the woman, for Dark was sure that was who it was that had made the remark, and smiled politely.

Dark noticed that the woman was a little on the short side with short dark red hair with black and blood red streaks. The front of her hair was straight but the back was spiked up into different directions, making her look like a punk rebel. She wore jean shorts that went down to her knees and a dark green T-shirt with an apron over the outfit. Dark could easily see the dragon tattoo that looked like it was climbing up her right leg since she only wore flip-flops.

"Dark, this is our Chef and my friend, Lynne."

"Nice to meet you Dark," the woman named Lynne smiled as she went to go shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Dark smiled as he shook her outstretched hand. "To be quite honest with you, I thought you would look different."

"Oh," Lynne laughed and so did Daisuke. "I get that all the time. I'm actually from America. I moved here because I wanted to travel the world. I originally wanted to keep traveling- Russia was my next stop- but after getting a quick job here as a cook for the Niwa family I found out about poor Daisuke here I just had to stay, at least until he goes off on his own."

"I keep telling her that I would be fine here and that she should just leave and fulfill her dreams but she insists that, in her own words, 'someone has to mother you,'" Daisuke said in a mocking tone and blushed when Lynne half-glared at him with a smile on her face.

"'Someone has to mother you?'" Dark repeated in question. "I thought your parents were alive?"

Daisuke's face flushed before he looked away. Lynne's smile turned sad as she shook her head in Dark's direction. Dark looked back towards Daisuke and noticed that the younger's face was completely pale and void of emotion.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-" Dark started to apologize but was cut off.

"It's okay. I know you didn't know, just like I didn't know about your mother." Daisuke turned back towards Dark and gave a wary smile but it faltered. "My parents are alive, but they might as well be dead, for all that they do. I told you once that my parents are not always around. Well, I lied. They're never around. The last time I saw them for more than a few minutes was when I was fourteen. The only time I really even communicate with them is when they call, which is almost never, or I call, which usually gets sent through their employees before it gets to them."

"I'm so sorry, Daisuke," Dark tried again, this time he grabbed the younger boy up into his arms and held him there. "I didn't know it was that bad."

"It's okay," Daisuke said shakily into Dark's shoulder before taking a deep breath. "I've gotten used to it a long time ago and Lynne is always here to help me out whenever I need her."

"That's right, Daisuke, and I'm not leaving you either," Lynne smiled, noting the way that Dark was holding Daisuke in a comforting way, almost that of a lover's.

"Same goes for me," Dark seconded, gripping Daisuke a little harder, almost as if he didn't want Daisuke to be taken away. "I'll always be here for you. Always," Dark whispered into the smaller's ear.

A shivered traveled down Daisuke's back as Dark's breath hit the shell of his ear.

* * *

**Re-edited 1/3/2013 by Mrsgaarayaoilover1995**


	6. Game Night

So here is the next chapter. I decided to fix up the old chapters a little. I only fixed up spelling and grammar mistakes and tweaked a few small details like how long it was till the last time Daisuke actually saw his parents and the fact the Dark is not a foreigner, just a new student now.

I now have a plot for this story so now chapters only have to rely on my will power on actually sitting down to type them up.

And I'm gonna be honest with you guys. The only reason I typed up this chapter was because I got some very awesome reviews so I wanna thank Grace of Skye, XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX, Yukihyou-Kurotsuchi, Natsume1111, Fallenbey, Nina9439, and a very nice jump kick to actually continue this story after chapter 4 from White Valentine. So thank you all.

And I'm serious, you should all thank White Valentine, because I would not have continued this without him/her (wish I knew).

Enjoy.

**Burning Memory **

**Chapter 6**

**Game Night**

* * *

Dinner that night was Lynne's home-style pizza. Of course, I had already had Lynne's pizza before and loved it. At first Dark looked hesitant to eat the pizza but after the first bite his eyes just lit up and he started eating more.

"This tastes delicious" Dark exclaimed between mouthfuls.

"Thank you," Lynne said, trying not to laugh at the face of delight Dark was making. "I used a special ingredient in the dough that makes it taste better. It's a family secret so I can't tell you what it is. My pizza is one of Daisuke's favorites as well."

"It is?" Dark asked, looking over at me.

"Sure is," I said with a smile, almost finished with my second piece already. "My favorite is the chicken alfredo kind," I admitted, smiling at the questioning look Dark gave me.

"Chicken alfredo?"

"Yeah. It's like a regular pizza but made with alfredo sauce instead of tomato, and has chicken on top of it," I tried to explain the best way that I could.

"I think I would like to try that someday," Dark admitted.

"Maybe the next time you're over I can make it for everyone," Lynne offered, starting her second piece as Dark and I started on our third.

"That would be wonderful," Dark smiled at Lynne.

"Good, because I like you, and you're good for Daisuke so I hope you'll be over a lot." Lynne said off handedly, as if stating the weather.

Dark swallowed his current bite and looked over at me as I tried hard not to blush too much at what Lynne had said. I was happy Lynne approved of our relationship because I don't know what I would have done if she didn't. Even though I said we were friends it was actually more like a big sister-little brother type of relationship. And sometimes, very rarely, it was a mother-son relationship whenever my nightmares or fears came back.

The rest of dinner flew by with light conversations and lots of smiles. I liked this, this moment here with Lynne and Dark, having fun. If only I could have moments like this with my parents as well then everything would be right in the world again.

When dinner was over Dark and I helped bring the dished back to the kitchen and placed them in the sink before Lynne shooed us away to go have fun while she cleaned up the dinner mess. I saw no point in trying to help her as we had had this argument before. I would try to help and she would bring up the fact that she was being paid to clean and that was what she would do. She would always win the arguments and I would always end up sitting on a chair by the counter and watching her clean as we talked.

I guided Dark towards the living room where a big television was mounted to the wall with a DVD player and game systems hooked up to it. On the wall next to it there was an entire bookshelf packed with movies to watch.

Dark and I spent all of ten minutes before we both agreed to watch the new American movie Lynne ordered called Thor. It was pretty good, and there was a lot of action and sad parts. I almost cried when Thor had fought his way to his hammer only to end up no able to lift it up. Sometime around the part where Thor was breaking out of the compound Darks arm made it around my shoulder and I leaned into his side.

The ending was sweet and sad at the same time. I felt bad for Loki and could help but wish that he hadn't let go. It was 9 0'clock and there was still more time before we were ready to go to bed so Dark and I picked a multiplayer game to play. I didn't have very many but I did have a few that Lynne and I would play together.

We ended up playing some shooting game where we had to team together and fight against zombies that had overtaken the world and make it to safe points before they could kill us. We lasted about half an hour before a horde of zombies over ran us and we lost the game. After a few more tries we picked another game to play. There are only so many times you can kill zombies before it just got boring.

The second game we picked was another shooting game only we were on opposite teams and we had to kill the other as many times as we could on a map before the timer went out. Not wanting the game to end too quickly we set the time for twenty minutes and picked the map before we just started killing each other.

After the twenty minutes was up I cheered and laughed as Dark moaned and called for a rematch, which we did. This time Dark had won by only three kills but he was happy and so was I. I check the time and was surprised that Lynne hadn't said anything about how late it was. It was almost 1 in the morning and I was tired.

We shut down the game systems and the TV before heading upstairs to our bedrooms. Dark stopped outside of my door and looked around to make sure that no one was watching before pulling me in for a good night kiss.

I kissed him back just as enthusiastically before pulling away. He smiled at me and gave me another peck on the lips before stepping back and calling good night. I answered back with a good night of my own as he walked into his room and shut the door.

I smiled to myself as I entered my room as well and shut the door. I quickly changed into a pair of night pants and a white t-shirt and brushed my teeth in the bathroom adjoined to my room before climbing into my bed.

Tonight was amazing and fun. Dark looked happy and seemed to have enjoyed himself and Lynne accepted him. It could get any better than this. _I wonder what we will do tomorrow. I'll probably have Lynne take us somewhere where we can all have fun. Maybe a fair? There was a fair that was going to be in town for another month. I wonder if Dark will like that. _

That was my last conscious thought before I fell asleep, a small smile still on my lips.

* * *

Hint: More reviews make me want to write more. :)


End file.
